


Jealous Blonde

by wormininthedirt



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Desperate Sex, Desperation, Loving Sex, M/M, Theseus being a jealous brat, Top Theseus, bottom asterius, face riding, fluffy sex, hah switched it up this time, sortve, theseus going feral for asterius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormininthedirt/pseuds/wormininthedirt
Summary: theseus gets jealous over the fact asterius has gotten a little too fond over zag, this was a bit more wholesome than was intentionally purposed so dont expect like. hate fuckin or anything lolol
Relationships: Asterius | The Minotaur & Theseus (Hades Video Game), Asterius | The Minotaur/Theseus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Jealous Blonde

Theseus sat upon his bed, caring to Asterius carefully. They fought well, but not well enough. The fiend slicker and slimier than an eel, it seems. No doubt to the king, it was, that he'd defeat him next time. But his mind kept falling to Asterius, who had sought after the little wretch, and came back, tired and panting. He'd shared a brawl with that blagguard, and well, Theseus hadn't liked that idea. Not one bit. Not to mention Asterius' seemingly growing fondness of the eel. 

Theseus ran his hands up the bulls waist, hands carefully tracing each dip, faint scar, and muscle that Asterius' body held. They'd reunited in the pool of styx and made their way back here, frazzled at their loss. Theseus, more so. Why, he was the king, to lose his title as champion, why it'd sting. But losing Asterius would sting more.

Theseus laid a kiss on the minotaurs back, trailing up to the back of his neck, hands wrapping around him as he placed his hands on the bulls chest. Asterius let out a huff, head turning slightly, soft brown eyes trying to find his smaller, blonde counterpart, who's cheek laid upon his back, hands lovingly stroking his body. "Is something the matter, my king?" Muttered the bull, Theseus let out a laugh "Not at all, my friend, am I not allowed to graze your skin? Take it in?" Theseus said, though he worried perhaps maybe Asterius no longer enjoyed his touch. Maybe that fiend was getting to Asterius.

"Of course not, my king. I did not..." Asterius turned his body, looking to Theseus, who's face and chest were heated red. "My king." Asterius stated rather bluntly, Theseus sunk into himself, oh dear, here it comes. "We have breathed and battled together, and we have shared our eternity here together, king. I know there is something wrong." Asterius stated.

Theseus let out a wry laugh "Well! You know, it's just, well, losing my title to that prince, that no good--" His hands balled into fists, his blue eyes averting his partners deeply brown ones. He seemed at a loss, he'd never felt so angry before. He trusted Asterius, of course. If he didn't he wouldn't still be by his side, defending their title together. Relishing in the minotaurs company. Relishing in him. Relishing the thought of him. Loving him. 

The king pulled away from the bull "Asterius, why I." Theseus laughed, raking a hand through his blonde locks "I...Oh, I'm a fool. To be jealous of such a thing, but I can't help myself. I fear, why, I...I fear you're coming close to that fiend. Far too close, I..." The blonde looked to Asterius, face flushed red hot with embarrassment. "I fear perhaps you've, why, you've lost your taste in me, my friend. Your want in me."

Asterius stared for a moment, perhaps a moment too long because Theseus quickly went to speak up but quickly shut his mouth when Asterius moved closer. "I will never lose my interest in you, my king. My want for you. You needn't worry about such things, my champion, my mind and soul will always linger on you."

"Oh, why, I... Asterius..." Theseus let out a hearty laugh, hands taking a gentle hold of the bulls face, pressing his forehead against his bullish counterpart's. "Forgive me, won't you? For doubting you. Us. Why a king should never have such doubts. I'm the king!" He stated proudly "A king with a friend no soul can ever match. Oh, Asterius.." Theseus leaned in closer, taking Asterius into a gentle, loving kiss. "Allow me to make it up to you, if you will? Allow me to give my thanks to you. Every inch of you."

"I'd be happy to, my king." Asterius murmured into the kiss, hands trailing along the kings frame, the blondes hands taking hold of Asterius' wrists, bringing one of his large hands up to his face and kissing the palm. 

Theseus then laid back, patting his chest "Allow me to?" Theseus' eyes held a mischievous glint to them. "I'm afraid I'll--" "You're saying I can't handle what you give unto me, Asterius?" Theseus challenged, the bull let out a huff. Carefully climbing over Theseus, sat hovering over his face "You're sure, my king?" Asterius murmured. The blonde grinned "Quite certainly!" His gloved hands took hold of the minotaurs thighs, looking up to Asterius as the minotaur took hold of their bed frame, lowering himself, though hovering since he's certain if he actually sat upon the kings face like a throne, he'd suffocate him.

Theseus' hands rode up Asterius' skirt, letting out a rather happy sigh as he carefully glided his tongue over the minotaurs hole to let him prepare before going all in, he was the king of many things, talented in many ways, this was one of them. 

Asterius' head lowered, large hands clutched onto the headboard as he rocked his hips into the kings face below him, panting and groaning quietly. "King, I...Gods..." Asterius murmured, pushing his hips down slightly, earning a rather excited noise from Theseus', who's hands eagerly sought out every inch of the bulls thighs and ass, clutching onto his dark flesh. The sounds he was making were anything but pure, he was like a starving dog that hadn't eaten in weeks, slurping and licking at Asterius as if he were a meal sent by the gods. 

The minotaurs breath went jagged, hand reaching down to grab at the blondes hair, his hips rocking faster "King, I'm...I--" Asterius gasped, gaining a needy growl from the king. Which was all Asterius need to reach his peak, cumming as he grabbed hold of the kings hair, body shuddering, thighs spasming around the kings face. 

Once he had calmed he carefully lifted himself up and back off Theseus, who's hair was messy and face was red, but holding an every so smug grin. Eager as ever, he pushed the bull on his back, hands lifting up Asterius skirt as he lifted his own, cock throbbing. He was pleased to see Asterius in such a vulnerable, flustered state, it drove him wild. 

"May I?" Theseus murmured, Asterius nodded. Theseus gleefully searched for oils, oiling him and Asterius up for the task at hand, the king leaned over, hands taking hold of the bulls chest as he indulged himself in a hungry kiss as he guided himself into the bull, who shuddered with a soft groan. 

The bull spread his thighs slightly to aid the king, who had yet to actually move, more focused on enjoying their kiss together. But soon he pulled away, mere inches away from Asterius' face, panting as he began to thrust into him. "By the gods, Asterius, you're gorgeous. Always so." Muttered the desperate king, rolling his hips "Forgive me, please." He said into a melted moan "For doubting you. I, why I'll never do it again, my Asterius. My champion, my friend." Theseus moaned, Asterius groaned softly, body trembling as Theseus quickened. 

The blonde leaned down, peppering Asterius' neck and jaw with hungered kisses, thrusts desperate and harsh. Asterius grabbed at his dick, stroking it, his mane became a mess, his leaves falling from his crown and falling to the sheets. They were both a mess, indulging one another in heated, hungered kisses, hips rolling against one anothers as if they couldn't get enough of one each other, desperate for each and every inch of the other.

Theseus' head fell as he clutched desperately onto the bulls hips, groaning and moaning out Asterius' name. "Oh, gods, I'm...Oh, Asterius. Will you allow me to? Inside you?" Asterius groaned softly "Please, my king." Muttered the minotaur, who's lips were taken into another hungered kiss as Theseus' picked up the speed, Asterius stroking himself faster. 

Heated body flushed against heated body, Theseus soon came, a cry of his beloved Asterius' name falling from his lips as he did, riding out his orgasm into Asterius, who soon came afterwards, a soft moan falling from his own lips. 

Body trembling, Asterius laid down, Theseus falling on top of him, messy blonde hair covering his face as he panted, snuggling inbetween the bulls pecks, gloved hands still holding onto Asterius' waist. "Shall we clean up?" "Mm, in a moment, dear Asterius.."


End file.
